The Mount Sinai CCOP (MSCCOP) has achieved a national reputation for excellence in community cancer care through its 18+ year participation in programs of the National Cancer Institute. The program has been continuously funded by the NCI since its inception in 1987. The MSCCOP seeks to continue to meet the community's need for innovative and relevant studies of promising therapeutic modalities and cancer control research. The ongoing mission of the Mount Sinai Community Clinical Oncology Program is to assure that every person in the region served is provided an opportunity for participation in national cancer prevention and treatment clinical trials. Additionally, we strive to provide education about cancer and the NCI clinical trials program. This grant application encompasses and articulates an ever-expanding vision for the MSCCOP. Goals for this grant cycle include: Increase patient access and accrual to cancer treatment, prevention and control protocols Increase MSCCOP's robust record in accrual of minorities, women, and underserved populations Establish a stronger and more cohesive affiliate network Strengthen relationships with and contributions to affiliated research bases Update data management systems that enhance staff efficiency and operational effectiveness Maintain high-quality data management Key strategies to increase patient access and accrual to research protocols include expanding participation in symptom management protocols, aligning with research bases which offer protocols of interest to MSCCOP patient populations, strengthening partnerships with community organizations serving the Latino/Hispanic community, formalizing the MSCCOP governance structure to enhance relationships with affiliate institutions, and increasing participation on committees of aligned research bases. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]